My Ratings For The Characters
by Falling Sorrow
Summary: Need I say more then what the title says?


**DISCLAMER: **Me? Own Naruto? Hah! Like that'll ever happen!

So, every team had it's crazy nut-job, the quiet, secluded person, the neutral person, and the other person. This is my time to prove my point. So, let's start with Team 7, shall we?

**Team 7**

**Naruto- **Do I really need to explain him? Let's see, he's the crazy nut-job. Running around the village, screaming, causing commotions on missions, peeing all the time at night, spying on girls, need I say more?

**Sakura- **Let's see, I'll rate her as the other person. She's the girl that has mood swings like a pregnant woman with twins. Smacking someone, the next minute she's googling eyes over Sasuke, then crying.

**Sasuke- **The quiet, secluded person. I really shouldn't have to give a reason as to why I rated him that, but I'll make you go through the torture. Well, how many times has he talked? Yeah, you better go and check! Did he ever listen to anyone else except his sensei's? Not that much

**Kakashi****- **The other person, that's a definant, an I bet you already guessed because it's the only choice left. The reason why is because, he's serious, and kinda crazy, but defiantly not crazy like Naruto. I don't know

Now…. Time for… Guess

**Team 8**

**Kiba****- **I say he's the crazy nut-job, but I think this is one of the sane-ist teams on Naruto, but he's just a tad bit hyper

**Hinata- **The quiet, secluded person. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love her, but, she just doesn't fit in the other categories. She's quiet, but not that much secluded.

**Shino- ** The _other _person. He's just, wow! I mean, he's quiet, but some pictures, are just weird. I mean, when he's laughing, his mouth his hanging wide open! I mean, you can stick a banana long side up and his mouth would still be wide enough to fit another one in!

**Kurenai****- **The neutral person. She's nice, but I don't get to watch much Naruto anymore, so I just rate her as the neutral person.

Let's see…. The next team…

**The team that has ****Asuma**** as their sensei**

**Shikamaru****- **Hmm, what to rate him… I'll rate him as the other person. He's just kinda… lazy as most people can guess, and with his weird obsession over clouds.

**Choji****- **The neutral person. I mean, other than food, what else is there that isn't weird? He is probally the peace maker in the group.

**Ino- **Ha! Ino… Hahaha! I really don't need to think hard about it! She's defiantly the crazy nut-job! I mean, the crazy obsession over the chicken butt-haired Sasuke, screaming like a 2 year old that has their candy took a way, don't forget the skimpy clothing!! She's rude, but her stupid rivalry with Sakura!

**Asuma****- **The quiet, secluded person. I barely heard a peep out of him in the series!! Well, English version, that is. I think I only heard, what, one sentence out of him? Well, maybe a little more.

Okay, now, next up! Number 456!!

**Team ****Gai**

**Rock Lee- **Hehe…. Lee. The crazy nut-job. "Gai!" "Lee!" "Gai!" "Lee!" Ugh… screaming! Working! Crying under a sunset being gay with his teacher! What more proof do you want that he's a crazy nut-job?!

**TenTen- **The neutral person. She's nice, looking up for her team mates. Though, I do understand why she practically shaked Lee to death in the Chuunin Exams.

**Neji****-** Heh, the quiet secluded person. I mean, come on!! Even **I'm** not like that with my little twit-of-a –cousin! I actually talk so she doesn't go "Oh my God!!! It talks!!!" and points to me. Heh, maybe I should try being quiet, then maybe she would say that…. :D

**Gai****- **Oh my God, since the crazy nut-job is already taken, I might-as-well put him as the other person. I bet he took out a kunai and put a prick on his finger so he could make an almost clone of himself! I mean, it's kinda wrong because he's, like, **gay** with Lee!!

Okay, now this is the last team, I think….

**Team ****Baki**(If I is correct)

**Temari****- **The other person, I mean, look at her! She doesn't dress to skimpy, but not to over board like Hinata. Own weapon, that's killer, I must say

**Kankuro****- **Neutral person. I mean, he never goes psycho like his little brother, and is pretty cool with his cooler puppet, Krow (I think that's how you spell it)

**Gaara****- **Ah, the blood-thristy, person-that-needs-anger-management, psycho little sun-of-a-gun. The reason I said he needs anger management is that, if someone just tries to hit him, he goes all demon on them!! Ah, I forgot to say that he's the crazy nut-job…

**Baki****- **The quiet, secluded person. I didn't hear him talk much, so that's just my guess ;D

Well, dat deh end. I have no clue as to why I wrote this, but I hope this little crap-ball of-a-story made you atleast smile. Please, if you read this, help me save my sanity and press that little lavender button that says "go" and have it for review. ;D I know you were going to change it, 'cause I do that too.


End file.
